Thick and Thin
by Hallow Needle
Summary: When the Doctor lands in Smallville with a missing companion, newly regenerated, and worst of all, with amnesia, what will happen to him? Or rather, her? A Doctor WhoSmallville crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Thick and Thin

_What's happening? I don't know. Someone, someone's killed me again. But its different this time, somehow its different. I know I've regenerated. Where is Rose? What happened to Rose? I remember them taking her away, she was screaming, and then... Nothing. I don't remember anything. Where am I? What's going on?_

It was about midnight when the creaking racket of the T.A.R.D.I.S. interrupted the quite night. It had managed to land itself in a cornfield, snug on all sides and well hidden. The Doctor stumbled out and began ambling in the first direction his feet would take him. When he stumbled into the road he realized something, he knew what made this regeneration different. He was smaller, younger, more delicate than any of his previous regenerations. This time, the doctor was a girl. Some how, though, this thought didn't seem to take much root in the Doctors mind, she was rapidly losing consciousness. She didn't even realize when the truck almost hit her. And she was already gone when the driver had rushed out to catch her as she fell.

_"Where's Rose?" _Was the last thing the doctor thought before she passed out.

Clark had been helping Chloe pull a late night at the Talon. Coffee, computers, and thanking the gods of journalism that no one had been killed or thrown into prison were the general happenings of the night. Finally, after managing to get Chloe to call it quits for the night, he'd got into his truck to head home. Everything had been going well, until a girl had wandered out into the middle of the road, walking like a zombie while holding her arms around herself. She didn't seem to be aware of her surroundings.

He'd had to swerve to avoid from hitting her.

After catching her he'd begun to panic. Was she hurt? What happened to her? Was she another meteor freak? He scanned her quickly with his x-ray vision, focusing on her skeleton. everything seemed normal. And she didn't have the typical meteor green glow.

What would he do now? She was obviously unconscious, and there had to be a reason, even if it were simple fatigue. But who was she? And what was she doing out in a cornfield in the middle of the night?

Clark decided that he would take her to the farm, and question her when she woke up.

* * *

Disclaimer: I'll say this once. They don't belong to me. None of them do. So there. 


	2. Chapter 2

When the Doctor woke, she was inside of a rather nice, if not a bit unfashionable, house. She surveyed her surroundings, a sudden panic working its way into her chest.

"Good morning." A woman with soft reddish blonde hair smiled lovingly. "I'm Martha Kent, whats your name?"

"Hello Martha Kent, I'm………" And then she was lost. "I'm…. I can't quite seem to recal…

"How very odd…"

Martha seemed intrigued to say the least. "You don't remember your name?"

"No… "

"We'll, do ryou remember anythingg else? From your accent, I'd say your a log way from home." Martha sat next to the girl.

"…..yes………. A very long way from home…….. Farther than you can imagine…." The girl muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"I……. I don't know…….. I cant remember anything………" She said, beginning to appear frustrated, and frightened.

"You just said…"

" I know what I said…. But I'm not sure why…. It just came out, before I could stop it.."

"Martha, we're home." Jonathan Kent called from the kitchen.

"Hi mom." Clark said as he entered the room. "Lana said to say hi, and thanks for the muffins…. your awake." Clark turned his attention from his mother, to the girl he'd almost hit the night before.

"Yes. I am. Thank you for that handy little point. I'd make a note of it, but I seem to have left my pen in my other pants." The girl replied, her expression not changing, and though somewhat snippy, the amusement could be heard in her voice.

"Who are you?" Clark asked. The girls face became more serious, sober.

"That, I can't quite seem to remember…"

"_Okay, so she has amnesia. No big deal, I see this sort of stuff all the time" _Clark thought to himself. "Do you remember anything?" He asked, somewhat softly. She looked up, meeting his gaze with one far more intense than on most girls her age.

"Yes. Rose. That's all I can seem to remember, the name Rose. I know it's a name, it has to be a name…."

"You said you couldn't remember anything." Martha Kent asked, just as Jonathan entered the room.

"I can't, its just, that name……. there's something special about that name…. when I think about it, when I try to remember anything about myself, all I get is that name……."

"Maybe its yours." Jonathan offered. "I'm Jonathan Kent, by the way."

"Sir." The girl replied. Then lowered her head in thought.

"I dunno… maybe…….."

"We'll, Rose it is." Martha smiled softly.

"Yeh, Rose…." The Doctor muttered.

* * *

"So, this girl, she just winds up out of nowhere, wearing a three piece suit that's three sizes too big for her, shes got amnesia, all she can remember is the name Rose, and now, apparently, she's following you around for God knows what reason, pulling random things out of her jacket that even she seems surprised to find?" Chloe asked Clark, all the while appearing to be both amused, as well as journalistically intrigued. This would, after all, make an amazing story for the Torch.

"Ummm……. Yes?" Clark answered sheepishly.

"Oh please, you know just as well as I do that I'm only following you around because your mother told you to find me some cloths that actually fit. Apparently, I'm too scrawny to be able to wear even Mrs. Kent's old clothes." Rose said from behind Clark, while fishing in her pockets. "Oh would you look at that, 3-D glasses. How nifty."

"And you seem to have failed to inform me of her British accent." Chloe said to Clark. "By the way, um, Rose, how old are you? Or, how old do you think you are?"

"Well, judging from my physical appearance, I'd say I'm somewhere around 13-15, however, I get the distinct feeling I'm much older… What in heavens name is this? A wallet?" Rose muttered as she pulled it out, the first thing she saw was a piece of paper that read 'I.D. along with a picture of her.' nothing more. The rest of the pockets all had random bits of money, odd pieces of paper she vaguely recalled seeing, as well as outdated coupons for 'Jelly Babies' and a few mindless notes. "Fat lot of good that was…" When She looked up she could see Clark and Chloe staring at her.

"You know, both of your names begin with 'C'. Maybe you should get married." And then she walked away so she could look at some of the jeans that were on display.

"I'll, um, go help her find some clothes…" Chloe muttered, somewhat embarrassed.

"Yeah, and I'll go over to the Talon, I think Lex is there, so I might be able to figure out where she came from.." Clark muttered. There was a moment of silence, promptly followed by a scream and then a long stream of shouting in a British accent, going somewhat along the lines of 'Who in their bloody right mind would keep a live tarantula in their inside pocket?! I mean for gods sake those things kill?!'

"I'd better go.." Chloe hurried over to Rose, while Clark hurriedly fled the scene of the crime.

"Rose?" Chloe asked apprehensively.

"Oh hello Chloe Sullivan. How are you? I found this fantastic shirt, what do you think?" Rose asked as she held up a black and white striped sweater.

"Umm… its nice, but, this is summer… I think that might get a bit too hot.. And you can just call me Chloe."

"Alright Chloe, and its for when it gets cold. It does get cold her at night, doesn't it Chloe?" Rose turned her attention back to the rack.

"Your very strange, Rose. I thought you were screaming about a tarantula."

"I was, but then I killed. The poor bugger… Infact, I believe your standing next to his body." Rose said without looking. Chloe screamed.

* * *

"Lex!" Clark called when he saw the retreating back of Lex Luthor.

"Clark! How are you? I was just going to head over to your house." Lex smiled in his entirely Lex-ish way.

"Really, why?"

"Can't a friend come and visit?"

"No, no, of course. That's not what I meant… Hey Lex, do you know anything about somebody visiting Smallville from Britain?" Clark asked. Lex seemed to think about it.

"Not that I'm aware of. Why?"

"We'll, I met someone recently, and she sounds like she's British, only problem is she cant seem to remember anything but her first name. I thought maybe you could help.."

"Sure Clark. What's her name?"

"Rose."

"Hmm… Bring her over to the mansion later, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Lex."

"No problem, its what friends are for."

* * *

"So, Clark, how'd it go with Lex?"

"He said he'd try to help. I'm gonna bring Rose over to the mansion in an hour or so, See what turns up."

"Cool."

"Chloe, why is she wearing a sweater?" Rose was following Clark and Chloe as they walked into the Talon, appearing very much entranced with her new stripy sweater and the rainbow vans shed gotten. Her blue jeans seemed the least interesting to her…

"She really liked the sweater…"

"Hey Lana." Clark greeted as he sat at the table Lana was presently occupying.

"Not now Clark, I have to finish this report." Lana said without looking up from the laptop in front of her.

"What's it on?" Chloe asked.

"Queen Elizabeth."

"Lizzie! She was a werewolf, you know." Rose exclaimed form the place shed plopped on the floor.

"Um, yeah, thanks.. Who are you?" Lana asked, confused.

"The names Rose, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss…." Rose smiled broadly as she held out her hand.

"Lana Lang." Lana said as she hesitantly took the seated Rose's hand.

"Ah, Miss Lana Lang." Rose's smile became broader.

"What was that you said about Queen Elizabeth being a werewolf?" Lana asked curiously.

"Did I say that?" Rose asked.

"Yes, you did."

"I think she was kidding, Lana. Queen Elizabeth was not, I'm sure, a werewolf." Chloe said.

"I know that Chloe, its just. I found a website that had a bunch of weird conspiracy theories, and one of them was something along the lines of her being a werewolf. I just wanted to know a bit more, since most of the site was dedicated to someone called 'The Doctor'. Actually, one of the Doctors companions was a girl called Rose, but she didn't look anything like you." Lana added as she glanced over at Rose.

"The Doctor…" Rose whispered, appearing deep in thought. "The Doctor…"

"Doctor Who?" Clark asked, and Rose's smile appeared on her face again.

"Exactly." Lana and Rose said at the same time.

"What?" Chloe asked, confused as to their simultaneous response.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. I'll show you guys later, I really do need to finish this report. You guys are so lucky you have English next semester."

"Oh look, I found a couple dozen sporks in my coat! Anyone hungry? I've got some tuna in here too."


	3. Chapter 3

"You do know, Clark, plaid is SO 29th century?" Rose said airily as the two walked into the mansion.

"Rose, its only the 21st century, I think I've got a bit more wear for these shirts before they're 'outdated.'" Clark replied.

"Whatever you say Clarky."

"Clark! You're here, and who is this?" Lex asked pleasantly as he strode over to the two.

"Hey baldy! What are you up to? Plotting the death of superman?" Rose asked happily as she tucked long red hair behind her ear. Lex frowned.

"Who's superman?" Lex asked. Rose deadpanned.

"Wha?"

"You asked if I was plotting the death of superman.."

" Right.. Did I? Sorry bout that. I seem to keep blurting things out that I don't quite get." Rose apologized, "You are very bald, though."

"Yes, I'm aware." Lex replied.

"Umm… Lex, this is Rose. Rose, this is Lex. We think she has amnesia." Clark said as he attempted to salvage the introduction.

"Really? That's interesting.. Has she been to the hospital yet?" Lex asked as he began leading the way to his office.

"No!" Rose shouted as Clark was about to answer. The two looked at her oddly. "I- I don't think it would be a good idea to go to a hospital…"

"Why not?" Lex inquired suspiciously.

"I'm not sure… It just, doesn't make me feel very well.."

"Rose, are you scared of hospitals?" Clark asked, concerned. He knew it would probably be best if they took her to a hospital soon, if only for appearances. Clark knew she was fine, he could feel it. Besides, he'd already checked her skeleton, no broken, fractured, or generally damaged bones, so her organs must be fine. What he really wanted to know was who she was.

"Rose, have you been feeling well?" Lex asked.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I have been feeling a little 'off'. Of course, I'm sure that's just because I cant quite seem to remember anything."

"Except for everything you seem to be randomly shouting." Lex interrupted.

"Yes, well, as I was saying." Rose glared at Lex, "I also seem to be feeling a little light headed, kind of woozy, and weak. But I think that may be from the fact that, honestly, I'm rather weak. Look at this scrawny body. I cant weigh more than 90 pounds."

"Maybe your anorexic." Lex added. Rose glared again.

"Anyway, Lex, what did you find out about British visitors?" Clark asked hurriedly.

"None. The last people to visit anywhere near here from Britain was a few weeks ago, all of them accounted for and safely back in London having scones and tea."

"What about before then?" Clark asked.

"I made a file of all missing persons to come from overseas, and I'm afraid all of them are older than Rose here."

"Maybe my accent is fake." Rose exclaimed as she ran her fingers along the books on the walls.

"Fake?" Clark asked.

"Yes. I could have heard it on a television show, or picked it up from some kindly old couple making one last visit to the adolescent country of America before they kicked it for good." Rose smiled as she looked over to the two. "I could, perhaps, be attempting to run away from something horrible. My mind might be trying to protect me."

"Protect you from what?" Lex asked.

"Monsters." Rose said eerily as she leaned forward. "Monsters with tentacles and beady eyes, killing what I love." And then her smile faltered. "Trying to take away what I love…" She whispered.

"I think you may have found a crazy one, Clark." Lex whispered.

"Maybe. Could you check out what Rose said? See if any other missing persons turn up that look like her? From anywhere?" Clark asked.

"I'll see what I can do. I have meetings for the rest of the day, but I'll get my guys on it. Call you if I find anything." Lex answered as he eyed Rose.

"Thanks Lex." Clark said. "Rose, c'mon, mom wanted you to help her cook dinner."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Lana, what was that about Queen Elizabeth being a werewolf?" Clark asked as he finished proof reading Lana's report.

"Nothing important, Clark. Thanks for read it over, your such a big help." Lana smiled, while at the same time looking nervous. "I should probably go."

"Why?" Clark asked, mentally commanding himself not to sound so alarmed.

"Its just, I feel like I'm imposing. This is a family meal…. and what with you already having company.." Lana whispered as she glanced over to the kitchen where Rose was teaching Mrs. Kent how to cook something with the words 'a la flambé' in it.

"Lana, you could never impose. You know that. Besides, I think Rose would be offended if you were gone after her dramatic cooking show. And its not a family meal, Pete's coming over too, remember?" Clark reassured her.

"Yeah but, you and Pete are like brothers.."

"And you and Clark are like lovers!!" Rose's voice shouted from the kitchen. The sound of Mr. Kent sputtering his beer could be clearly heard. "I'm serious though, I can feel the sexual tension from in here! Good God man! Can't you two get a room or do SOMETHING to relieve yourselves? I know, you could play Yatze!"

Clark and Lana didn't have much time to be embarrassed, though, seeing as Pete came rushing into the Kent residence looking extremely like a puppy that just got a big bone.

"Clark! Your never gonna guess what I found!" Pete shouted as he plopped himself down between Lana and Clark. "Hey Lana."

"Hi Pete." Lana smiled, amused at the boys hyperactivity.

"Oi! Who's out there! Stop ruining the awkwardness! I was going to gloat in it!" Rose yelled from the kitchen.

"Who's that?" Pete asked, momentarily put out.

"I am your lord and master! Not to be confused with Bad Wolf, though."

"That's Rose. You haven't had a chance to talk to Chloe yet?" Clark asked.

"No, my phone got run over the other day when I dropped it, remember?" Pete asked.

"Right. She's got amnesia, all she can remember is her name, and a few random things that she doesn't entirely realize she's saying."

"Are you calling me a blabber mouth, Clark Kent!?"

"And apparently the ears of a bat…" Pete mumbled. Clark smiled.

"What did you want to tell me?" He asked. Pete's smile instantly returned.

"Oh! Man, its so awesome! You are NEVER going to believe it! Alright, get this. I was talking to one of the crop owners, and apparently they found some sort of phone booth in their field this morning. So, this thing is huge, pretty sturdy, but light. I was looking at it, and I was thinking of what an awesome closet it would make. I talked it over with the guy, and he gave it to me for twenty bucks. Only problem is, its locked, and I cant seem to get it open. I was wondering, later, if you might be able to help me out."

"Sure Pete." Clark laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Pete demanded.

"Its just, you make it sound like this thing was something huge, like, a spaceship." Clark smiled.

"We can't all be as cool as you Clark." Lana's brow furrowed at this, and Clark's expression sobered slightly.

"Dinner, my duckies, is served." Rose announced from the doorway.

"With much sweat and tears." Mrs. Kent added in.

"And a few burnt cabinets. But that is what fire extinguishers are for." Rose stated triumphantly, and matter of factly.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose had been staying in the Kent residence for about 2 weeks. It wasn't so bad, really. Except for the screaming. The screaming and the thrashing late at night when she tried to get away from the 'monsters'. Clark hated it.

He wasn't being selfish. It was just there was nothing he could do. Like now.

"ROSE! ROSE! NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Rose twisted in her bed, throwing her arms and kicking as Mrs. Kent tried to sooth her. To wake her up.

"Don't touch her you bastards……" She sobbed. By now they'd all figured that Rose was not her name. Clark looked away, unable to watch.

"I'll kill you. I swear. I'll kill you. All of you…" Mr. Kent placed his hand on his sons shoulder. Rose's sobs became quieter, but ever present. She did this every night. She would wake up in an hour or so, screaming in terror, but unable to remember what she was so frightened of.

Mrs. Kent shook her head.

"We need to take her to a hospital. There might be something really wrong with her."

"She doesn't want to go mom. She got violent last time I tried to take her." Clark said quietly as he looked back to the young girl.

"Rose… I'll come back for you…." She muttered.

"We'd better head back to bed." Mr. Kent sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rosie. What are you doing?" Martha asked Rose pleasantly as she washed the dishes. Rose, meanwhile, was furiously cutting out computer printouts.

"That special on the news, there's something wrong." She muttered.

"What?" Clark asked, mildly interested. Her ravings were fascinating. She'd been enrolled in high school temporarily last weekend and had, so far, given Mrs. Pearson a lecture on the physics of the Doppler effect, the Twin Paradox, Relativity, and why those shoes did NOT go with that handbag.

"These things." She pointed to the picture she'd just cut out. "They are bad."

"How do you know?" Clark asked.

"Exterminate. Exterminate. It keeps playing in my head. Exterminate. It wont shut up. I hate them. I hate them. I hate them Kal-el! I hate them!" She shouted, her scissors flying from her fingers, paper falling.

"What did you call me?" Clark asked, alarmed. Mrs. Kent had stopped washing, Mr. Kent looked up from the paper. Rose snapped out of her fury.

"Clark. I called you Clark." She said, mystified.

"You called me Kal-el." He said, rising. "Where did you hear that name?"

"I didn't"

"Where did you hear it?"

"I…. I don't know. I'm sorry. Does that mean something? Have I done something terrible?" Her eyes became teary. "I'm sorry. I'm being strange. I know. I just, this is frustrating. I feel like time is running out. Like I'm supposed to be somewhere. I'm supposed to do something…"

"Like save Rose?"

"What?" She looked up.

"You've been screaming in your sleep. Telling them not to touch Rose, that you'll kill them. You've called them monsters." Clark answered, voice steely. Rose's eyes closed.

"Why didn't you tell me this? You said I was screaming, you never said I was saying anything." Her eyes opened, voice becoming hard, violent. "You lied to me."

"We didn't want to panic you." Mrs. Kent said. Rose stood.

"What else have you hidden from me?" She demanded.

"Nothing." Clark answered. Still on edge from being called Kal-el.

"If you have hidden anything from me, I will learn it. And when I do…"

"What? You'll what Rose? What will you do to me?" Clark demanded, stepping up to her. Mr. Kent stood, intent on calming his son and getting answers. But stopped when he saw the change in Rose's eyes. Clark saw it too. And then somehow, her voice changed.

"Rose means everything to me. If you deny me of her, I will take revenge." Clark believed her, and he was afraid.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Clark" Mr. Kent called his son over before Rose and he headed to town. "Be careful around her."

"Don't worry dad. I intend to." Clark answered.

"I'm sorry Clark." Rose whispered as Clark climbed into the truck. Clark fixed his eyes forward, paused, and closed the door hard.

"Lex doesn't trust you." He replied.

"I know." She muttered.

"Neither do I." She lifted her face.

"I have so many thoughts, they don't make sense to me. I'm trying to remember what I feel is a terrible past. The nightmares, I don't remember when I've had a good nights sleep. And these things, these things are so,…. I hate them so much, and I don't know why. I'm sorry I snapped at you, I just felt such passion. I felt like I could tear the universe apart to find her. Like I would, regardless of the consequences. And I feel terrible for that.

"Clark? You cant ignore me the whole way to town." Clark waited to answer.

"Why did you call me Kal-el?"

"I don't know. I hardly remember saying it." Clark became angry.

"This is important Rose!"

"And my dilemma isn't?!"

"That's not what I said."

"No, you just seem to only care for yourself." Clark pulled over.

"You have no idea what I've given up for other people." Rose glared at him.

"You ungrateful child." Rose hissed, her eyes becoming as cold and hard as they were that earlier morning. Clark looked over to her, angry and confused.

"Child--?"

"Yes! Child! What you've given up is nothing! Dust compared to the sacrifices of the universe for YOU! How many people died! How many people have suffered so you could be here! You have given up NOTHING! Your ungrateful! Your selfish!" Rose shouted, her eyes teared in her fury. "I'll show you sacrifices! I'll show you what it means to give something up for OTHER PEOPLE! People who will never know what you've done for them! People who will never understand---"

_Help me…._

Rose's eyes widened, and the fury left them.

_Help me…….._

She and Clark looked down at the radio, which had been acting as backround noise. The music had faded to static, and the quite, desperate whimpering came through clearly.

_Oh God, help me…….._

"Where does this station air from, Clark?" Rose asked, entirely serious.

* * *

* * *

Gosh, its been like, a year? Wow.

Well, in fear of becoming one of _those_ authors, I've written another chapter, and I'm trying to keep up the habit.

Eeeeeeeeeee…… so sorry about taking _this freakin long._

Forgive me?


	5. Chapter 5

"What is that smell…" Clark muttered. It had been a rhetorical question.

"Tralplagmaphatorian mating slime." Rose answered distractedly as she held her shirt to her nose and peered around the corner. Clark looked at her suspiciously.

"What?"

"What?" Rose gaped at him, confused.

"You said….. never mind." He muttered angrily, still very much upset with her. Rose shrugged her shoulders and tiptoed through the hall. A loud, gurgling roar came from the next floor.

Clark and Rose had rushed to the old radio station, intent on helping whoever had been whimpering on the air. Clark had used his hearing, and could pick up gurgles and quiet weeping in the background. He tried to convince Rose to stay in town, and that he'd call if he needed her help. She told him they needed to hurry, that the girl could be in major trouble and they didn't have any time to waste.

The roar came again, and this time it was closer, in another room. There was more than one.

Clark peered through the walls, and was aghast with what he saw. It was a blob, thing. The only bones in it body were the massive fangs, which seemed to have some sort of sac attached to the rooted end. Poison. Inside of the beast were two humans. The creature was a giant stomach, and there seemed to be room for perhaps five more people. Ten if the thing wouldn't mind being bloated. The people inside of it were drowning from stomach acid and convulsing from poison.

"Ugly, ain't they?" Rose muttered as she gathered paper. Lots and lots and lots of paper. He snapped his head to her, back to the beast, then returned it to her. He didn't have time to question her. He needed to act.

He began to stalk to the room, intent on saving the people from the bowels of the monster. Cliché as it seemed.

And Rose was ambling behind him, struggling to maintain the paper. She seemed entranced, muttering and muttering nonsensical things about stickiness factor and arterial membrane strength.

"Stay here Rose." He whispered as he clasped his hand around the doorknob, slowly turned it, and Rose kicked the door open and shouted , scattering the paper towards the ugly purple thing, which gave a terrified shout and sputter.

"Icky Sticky!"

And as the thing flailed about the paper began to stick to its slimy body. By the time it realized that it was not being attacked, and that the creatures before it were possible food, it was covered entirely by paper and could feel nor see anything.

It began to panic, thrashing itself about till it had beaten its giant stomach to the point of vomiting, it began to chock on the corpses. Instinctively, it began to bite with its broken cartilage jaw, and it stabbed itself in the lower face, effectively sending poison shooting through its clogged veins.

It slowly died, slumping against the wall and alternating between muscular calm, and spasms.

Clark watched in morbid amazement.

The roar again. There was another one.

Rose looked around the room, picked up what had once been the leg of a chair. She covered it in slime, then turned and sprinted towards the stairs, all the while gurgling like the monster had in its last moments of life. Clark was still shocked from what he just saw, and began to imagine how she knew what to do. She hadn't even seen the beast before she'd kicked open the door.

A moment later, Roses gurgles stopped and there was a loud shatter, splatter-thump. His reflexes returned and he ran to where she had been. When he found the correct floor (the third) he saw a thin trail of slim coming from the staircases, promptly joined by a thick, clumpy slime that exited from a room, and exiting through a large window installed to get a better view of the country side. Rose stood by the window looking out of it.

She turned around.

"He thought I was his woman, and that I was dying. Followed the slime trail right out the window. The people in his belly had already died, though." She looked back out.

"I wonder how they got here…….." She whispered.

And Clark started yelling. Fast, terrified and angry. What are you? He'd demanded. Who are you? What's going on?

And she waited, calmly, patiently, until he was done.

"I don't know. I remember things as they become important. I just had a thought, an idea, and I knew it would work. So I did it. I'm sorry if I frightened you. I wasn't sure exactly what I needed to do until I needed to do it. I would have told you what was going on otherwise." She told him.

Clark was speechless. How could she take any of this so calmly. He was an alien and even he was shoc……..

He scrutinized her.

Looked if she was lying.

Checked her bones.

Checked her organs. Gaped.

Two hearts, beating at different times, each with their own rhythm. Two hearts in her chest.

"Your not human……." He whispered. Then looked to her face, and in it he saw the universe reflected. She wasn't listening to him. She was trying to remember the things, trying to remember where they came from, what they were, why they were here. How she knew how to destroy them, and why she had done so without a second thought.

"Exterminate……." She whispered, eyes becoming ever more clouded over as the seconds passed.

And she snapped out of it, and the universe was gone. Cold determination was all that was left.

"Those evil things brought them. The gold colored things with the domes on top."


End file.
